U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,948 B2 discloses a cam phasing system for a double overhead camshaft (DOHC) configuration.
U.S. Pub. 2016/0032790 A1 describes an accessible solenoid valve; however, the spool valve portion is not accessible and the valve body assembly mounts to the engine itself.
U.S. Pub. 2018/0080352, which is by the present inventor and is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth, describes a camshaft phaser that is installed on an idler shaft in the drive line between the crankshaft and the camshaft of an internal combustion engine. Here, the control valve is mounted to the front of the idler shaft.
It would be desirable to provide for simplified mounting of a camshaft phaser as well as more flexibility in positioning of the control valve for ease of maintenance as well as to minimize required changes to other engine components and accessories mounted in a front area of an engine.